Gift
by Vampisan86
Summary: Edwad Cullen quiere darle a Bella un hermoso regalo de aniversario, sin embargo, Bella no cree lo mismo ¿Al final qué será?. Este fic participa del Reto "Mi pareja perfecta" del foro "Sol de Medianoche".
_Capítulo único._

 _Inesperado obsequio._

* * *

Los personajes y algunos diálogos pertenecen a la maravillosa S. Meyer.

La trama es únicamente mía.

Este fic participa del Reto de Aniversario "Mi pareja perfecta" del foro "Sol de Medianoche".

* * *

Seguramente habrás visto varias películas o leído novelas acerca del famoso cliché en donde la chica nueva y común se convertía en la pareja del chico millonario y popular del instituto por su forma de ser ¿verdad?... Pues si esperas que esta pequeña historia sea igual no te culpo.

.

.

.

Él era Edward Anthony Cullen, mariscal de campo, millonario, popular, atractivo, el sueño de toda chica, perfecto...

Su novio.

Hace algunos días Isabella o mejor dicho Bella -como le gustaba que le llamasen-, se percató de la actitud distante y un poco diferente de él. Bella no podía justificarlo diciendo que era por ciertas razones o circunstancias dado que Edward no tenía problemas en la escuela ni en su familia, entonces, ¿por qué últimamente pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo con Ángela Weber y no con ella SU novia?

Bella confiaba plenamente en Edward pero, un hombre siempre era un hombre y la tentación habitaba en todos, por esa razón ella últimamente se encontraba desecha, triste y con pocos ánimos, que ninguno de sus conocidos había pasado por alto, sin embargo, no le habían mencionado nada como si supieran la verdadera razón tras el compartimento de su novio. A su cabeza le había llegado la conclusión más lógica:

Edward la dejaría.

Y no era para menos pues, ella no era bonita, inteligente o la típica chica de lado americano que encontrabas en cualquier esquina de cada instituto, no, más bien era muy torpe y no tenía mucho ángel, no sería una sorpresa que Edward se hubiera percatado de la gran diferencia abismal entre ellos y quisiera cambiarla por alguna otra chica más a su altura de chico millonario y atlético. Por ello, cuando Edward le mencionó a través de un mensaje de texto que quería hablar con ella en el bosque cerca de su casa, el corazón de Bella se aceleró por la angustia y el miedo.

.

.

.

Unas horas más tarde cerca de la casa de la familia Swan, se encontraba la pareja perfecta ante los ojos de todos. Él parecía tranquilo y un poco feliz, sin embargo no se podía decir lo mismo de ella.

—Nos iremos... —había dicho Edward en cuanto llegaron al lugar acordado mientras la miraba con una sonrisa ladina— de Forks.

Bella cerró sus ojos, sintió en ese momento que su corazón se rompía en pedazos, prácticamente lo había escuchado, el aire le estaba faltando y juraría que no tardaría en desmayarse frente a él.

—¿Cuándo te refieres a que te irás, te refieres a tu familia y a ti? —preguntó con un hilo de voz que no pasó desapercibido por Edward.

—En realidad...

Pero Bella lo interrumpió con lágrimas en los ojos.

—¿No soy suficiente para ti? ¿Ya no me amas? ¿desde cuándo? ¿qué pasará conmigo, con mi alma?...

Iba a seguir soltando más preguntas pero la presión que Edward hizo sobre sus hombros al haber colocado sus manos en ellos lo impidieron, Bella alzó la mirada para observar como él la veía con una mueca de tristeza.

—¿Cómo llegaste a esa errónea conclusión?, Bella yo te amo y me refería a que nos iríamos tú y yo a Brasil, a la isla de mi familia para el fin de semana por nuestro primer año como novios —explicó suavemente mientras la abrazaba y acariciaba su largo cabello.

Bella se sintió una tonta y sin atreverse a mirarlo por la vergüenza preguntó: —¿Era por eso qué me evitabas y pasabas la mayor parte del tiempo con Ángela?

Edward sin embargo sonrió.

—No te evitaba, solamente quería preparar todo y Ángela me sugirió un corto viaje, siendo tu amiga supuse que sabría lo que te gustaría.

Con valor renovado Bella lo encaró y le sonrió recibiendo la misma respuesta por parte de Edward, cabe mencionar que Bella había escuchado acerca de los desmayos ocasionados por una impactante noticia, pero déjame decirte que son una mentira. Bien, les explico, no te desmayas al instante, solo sientes una agradable opresión en el pecho -dependiendo de la noticia- que no te deja respirar, seguido de algunos recuerdos y luego lo ves todo negro mientras escuchas a lo lejos como gritan tú nombre en señal de haber quedado en la inconsciencia.

Era una suerte que Edward la tuviera entre sus brazos en aquel momento.

.

.

.

—Esta me gustó.

Unos días más tarde -aparentemente después del pequeño incidente y de haber convencido a Charlie, que no había resultado para nada fácil ya que él había recibido a Edward con Bella en brazos en la puerta de su hogar, una vista horrorosa desde el punto de vista del padre-, Bella y Edward se encontraban en Brasil en la isla de la familia Cullen disfrutando su primer aniversario como novios, los dos sostenían una laptop y estaban en la red social de Edward.

Ambos se habían tomado una fotografía como recuerdo, Bella con un traje de baño negro que hacía relucir su hermosa figura, Edward rodeaba su pequeña cintura con su buen trabajado brazo y le besaba la mejilla muy tiernamente mientras Bella le sonreía a la cámara plasmando lo feliz y enamorados que estaban. Si la foto no era perfecta por si sola entonces el crepúsculo y la playa atrás de ellos la complementaban. Una digna fotografía para la más famosa revista.

Como pie de foto los dos estuvieron de acuerdo en colocar:

"El crepúsculo, otra vez. Otro final. No importa lo perfecto que sea el día, siempre ha de acabar."

Y así ambos la publicaron.

—Te amo. —Fue lo último que Edward susurró antes de besar apasionadamente a Bella.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Fin._

* * *

 _Muy corto, lo más corto que he escrito pero bueno. Es el primer fic que escribo sobre ésta pareja y espero que sea de su agrado y que de verdad haya quedado un poco lindo por qué me maté por inspiración._


End file.
